Un club muy peculiar
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Cosas que pueden pasar cuando Pete le cuenta algo nuevo a H.G. Myka/H.G. Wells. One-shot.


**N. de A.:** Este fanfic fue publicado originalmente en la comunidad de LiveJournal, Spanish Femslahs, con motivo del 5º Reto, "Octubre Viajero".

* * *

— **Un club muy peculiar —**

Pete lo había hecho de nuevo; había vuelto a mencionarle algo a Helena y después, ante la mirada más que interrogante y confusa de la inventora, el agente simplemente había sonreído divertido, le había guiñado un ojo y le había sugerido que le preguntase a Myka sobre ello. Helena llevaba trabajando y conviviendo el tiempo suficiente con ambos agentes, como para saber que cuando Pete la ponía en aquellas situaciones, era para reírse a costa de las dos por algún oscuro motivo relacionado con las relaciones de amor-odio entre hermanos; por supuesto sabía que las intenciones de Pete nunca eran realmente maliciosas y en esta ocasión le había asegurado que algo bueno para ambas podía salir de todo el asunto.

Helena suspiró y miró a Myka sentada a su lado en el avión que los llevaba de vuelta de Austria a Estados Unidos tras su última misión para el Almacén y que en ese momento sobrevolaba el océano Atlántico; la agente tenía la nariz enterrada en uno de los libros que había traído para entretenerse durante las largas horas de vuelo que tenían por delante. Pete estaba sentado un par de asientos por detrás al otro lado del pasillo, completamente dormido ya; las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de subir al avión todavía dando vueltas por su cabeza. Bueno, solo había una forma de saciar su curiosidad.

—Myka, ¿qué es el High Mile Club? —preguntó como si preguntase sobre alguna tecnología moderna que hubiese llamado su atención.

—¿Qué? —Myka la miró sorprendida y algo azorada, las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo.

—¿Que qué es el High…? —Empezó a repetir la pregunta, pero la agente la cortó.

—Lo he oído la primera vez. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Lo que quería decir es ¿dónde has oído sobre eso?

—Oh, Pete… —De nuevo, no pudo terminar su frase.

—Pete —gruñó Myka— está más que muerto.

La agente hizo ademán de levantarse de su asiento para ir a buscar a su compañero, pero Helena la retuvo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo, manteniéndola efectivamente sentada ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre dicho brazo.

—El asesinato de Pete puede esperar, querida. Te he hecho una pregunta y me gustaría saber la respuesta. —La verdad era que no entendía a qué venía tanto alboroto.

—No es nada importante que deba preocuparte. No es información vital sobre el siglo XXI. —Trató de evadir la pregunta Myka, aunque sabía que Helena no se rendiría tan fácilmente y dejaría ir el tema.

Helena rió suavemente ante el vano intento de Myka y le acarició el brazo sobre el que tenía su mano, dada aquella reticencia a contestar a su pregunta, la inventora casi estaba segura de qué podría tratarse aquello del High Mile Club; la verdad era que la sonrisa socarrona de Pete al mencionarlo como de pasada ya había encaminado sus pensamientos en ese sentido.

—Vamos, Myka, ya me conoces, cuando quiero saber algo no paro hasta conseguir mis respuestas. Así que ya sabes que no voy a dejarlo pasar. ¿Qué es? —Y le dirigió esa mirada y esa sonrisa que sabía que la otra mujer no podría resistir, esas que siempre funcionaban cuando quería convencerla de algo.

—Está bien —masculló Myka finalmente, las mejillas más sonrojadas todavía—. El High Mile Club no es realmente un club oficial ni nada. Es… es… —vaciló y apartó la mirada de la inventora—. Mira, cuando una pareja… o bueno, no necesariamente tienen que ser pareja, supongo… En fin, que cuando dos personas tienen sexo en un avión a partir de una altitud determinada, se considera que han entrado a formar parte de ese club. Y no, antes de que preguntes, yo nunca lo he hecho en un avión y no entiendo por qué la gente le da tanta importancia… —Siguió explicándose sin apenas respirar—. Algunos dicen que tiene que ver con las vibraciones del avión, otros con la propia altitud o por el hecho de que te pueden pillar… Puede que sea una mezcla de todo eso… Ya está, ¿satisfecha? —Se volvió a mirarla de nuevo.

—Ah —dijo Helena asintiendo, una media sonrisa traviesa que Myka conocía muy bien se esbozó en sus labios.

—Oh, no, no, no, no. Ni lo pienses. —Advirtió la americana a la británica.

—Si no he dicho nada aún. —Se defendió Helena.

—No hace falta que lo digas. Sé perfectamente qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya.

Bueno, Helena tenía que reconocer que no tenía nada con lo que rebatir aquello, ciertamente Myka la conocía muy bien y podía leer en ella como en un libro abierto. Pero como su curiosidad, cuando una idea tomaba forma en su cabeza, era muy difícil que la inventora la dejase ir sin más. Y menos aún cuando era una idea tan tentadora, deliciosa y excitante. Ahora solo era cuestión de convencer a su compañera de lo buena idea que era.

—Solo por curiosidad —dijo—, ¿dónde tienen lugar esos… «encuentros»?

Myka la miró como si supiese exactamente qué se proponía, pero aun así contestó.

—Normalmente en los baños. Aunque no sé cómo nadie puede hacer nada en ese espacio tan reducido.

—La gente puede ser muy imaginativa llegadas según qué situaciones —dijo Helena con un tono claramente sugerente; la mano que todavía seguía en el brazo de Myka descendió hasta su muñeca, donde comenzó a realizar suaves caricias.

—H.G…. —Advirtió Myka, que solo usaba sus iniciales cuando se exasperaba con ella.

—¿Qué, amor? —Sus dedos se colaron por debajo de la manga de la camisa de la agente y siguieron con sus caricias juguetonas.

—Para lo que estás haciendo. No te va a servir de nada. No pienso hacer… —bajó la voz hasta un susurro— en un baño minúsculo con un montón de gente fuera. No…

—Nadie ha dicho de hacer nada en ningún sitio —dijo Helena usando su tono más inocente de voz, aunque el brillo pícaro de sus ojos y la media sonrisa parecían decir otra cosa.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes —medio gruñó Myka—. No tienes que decirlo. Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando.

—Mmm… —ronroneó la inventora—. ¿Y no crees que sería divertido? —Alzó las cejas sugerente, Myka sacudió la cabeza en lo que sabía que era una débil protesta—. Piensa en lo largo que es este vuelo —susurró Helena inclinándose hacia ella, rozándole con los labios la oreja y provocándole un ligero estremecimiento que no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos.

Myka miró por la ventanilla de la cabina, cuando habían despegado de Viena, la noche casi envolvía por completo la ciudad, pero volaban hacia el oeste como si persiguiesen al sol y ahora volvía a ser por la tarde sobre las aguas del océano. Un vuelo largo, ciertamente. Y los dedos de Helena en su muñeca y el roce cálido de su aliento en su cuello no lo estaban haciendo precisamente mejor. «Maldito seas, Pete», no pudo evitar pensar.

—Ha sido una misión muy estresante, no hemos tenido tiempo para nada —volvió a susurrar Helena en el oído de Myka— y aún quedan horas hasta llegar a casa. —Y esta vez se permitió rematar sus palabras con un discreto beso en el cuello de la agente.

—Hm… —Myka suspiró cerrando los ojos un momento y Helena supo que estaba cerca de conseguir su objetivo, solo faltaba el empujoncito final.

—¿Recuerdas la camisa blanca que llevaba el día que llegamos a Viena? ¿Como estaba de mojada por la tormenta que nos pilló antes de llegar a la habitación del hotel?

La sonora inhalación de aire por parte de la agente fue toda la respuesta que necesitó Helena para saber que sí, que Myka se acordaba perfectamente de cómo se le transparentaba dicha camisa, sin embargo la cosa no pudo pasar de un hambriento y largo beso antes de que el golpeteo de Pete en su puerta les recordase que había un artefacto que buscar.

—Es la misma camisa que llevo puesta ahora —ronroneó y se permitió perfilar ligeramente con la punta de su lengua la oreja de Myka, que volvió a estremecerse, esta vez de forma más notable.

—Ya está —dijo de repente Myka volviéndose hacia ella, el rostro encendido y los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo—. En cinco minutos en el tercer baño. —susurró rápidamente. Y sin esperar respuesta, se levantó y se dirigió a los baños de la parte trasera del avión.

Helena no se molestó en disimular la sonrisa complacida y de oreja a oreja ni cuando la agente se marchó, ni cuando, cinco minutos después. siguió sus mismos pasos hacia los baños. Al pasar junto al asiento de un todavía dormido Pete, pensó que una vez en casa tendría que agradecerle aquella pequeña sugerencia; un tarro de galletas sería suficiente.

Como esperaba, la puerta del tercer baño no tenía el pestillo echado. Se aseguró de que ninguna azafata o pasajero estuviesen mirando en su dirección y no tardó en entrar en el pequeño habitáculo y cerrar tras ella. En cuanto estuvo dentro, fue envuelta en un estrecho abrazo y sus labios se vieron asaltados por los de Myka en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo. El perfecto resultado de su juego de seducción.

—Más te vale hacer que merezca la pena hacerlo en un sitio… así… —dijo Myka con voz ronca entre besos.

—Mm… Tú solo déjate llevar, amor y disfruta de nuestro nuevo club… —Y mientras la presionaba contra el pequeño lavabo, pudo sentir la sonrisa de Myka en los besos con los que fue descendiendo por su cuello y las manos que diestramente estaban desabrochando su camisa. Aquel largo vuelo de vuelta a casa acababa de convertirse en uno muy interesante.

Pete se despertó poco antes de que el avión tomase tierra en Sioux Falls, donde todavía debían coger otro vuelo hasta el aeropuerto regional de Rapid City, desde el que ya irían en coche hasta Univille. Apenas intercambió unas pocas palabras con sus compañeras mientras recogían su equipaje y se dirigían a su nuevo vuelo. Por lo menos esta vez habían llegado a tiempo de hacer la conexión y podrían estar en el _B&B_ casi a la hora de la cena.

—¿Otra vez no habéis vuelto a dormir en el avión para evitar el _jet lag_? ¿De nuevo tratando de batir algún extraño récord _freak _siendo capaces de terminaros un libro en lo que dura el vuelo? —inquirió Pete a Myka y Helena cuando las vio dejarse caer pesadamente en sus asientos del pequeño aparato que los llevaría prácticamente al otro extremo de Dakota del Sur. Su compañera le había pegado aquella, según Pete, insana costumbre a la inglesa.

—Algo así, Pete —contestó Myka apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Helena y ahogando un bostezo tras abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

Pete vio desde su asiento justo al otro lado del estrecho pasillo la mirada que le dirigió la inventora a su compañera y como intercambiaban unas pocas palabras que no pudo oír, pero que puso una sonrisa bastante elocuente en las caras de ambas. El hombre entornó los ojos mirándolas alternativamente y entonces recordó la última conversación que había mantenido con Helena antes de salir de Viena. Sonrió socarrón.

—Oh… —dijo y miró a Helena, quien simplemente le guiñó un ojo confirmando sus sospechas—. Vaya, vaya…

—Pete, hace unas horas eras hombre muerto, yo no probaría a tentar tu suerte ahora mismo haciendo algún comentario estúpido —dijo tranquilamente Myka desde el hombro de Helena.

Y Pete decidió por una vez sabiamente en guardarse sus palabras. Aunque que Helena le hubiese dicho con los labios «galletas» también había ayudado a mantener su boca cerrada. Era mejor dejar a la parejita disfrutar de su buen humor en lo que restaba de viaje y no recordarle a Myka que él era el «culpable» de todo, aunque ese «todo» le hubiese dejado una clara sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
